1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document processing apparatus such as a wordprocessor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in wordprocessors and the like, a document format is defined by setting the number Of digits per line. A document is created in accordance with this format, and the created document is printed by a printer. In this case, expressions of characters in a display or print operation are dependent on hardware (e.g., a storage capacity, a printer, internal fonts, and a screen resolution) to a high degree. Each wordprocessor exhibits special features in expressing characters. In many wordprocessors, full size, half size, double width size, and double height size characters, and the like can be used, and pitch designation can be performed in units of characters or lines. In addition, they have underline, character decorating, and ruled line functions. In creating a document, many document processing apparatuses can emphasize a specific character or line by drawing an underline or increasing the character size. Such an operation is called character modification.
Such a conventional document processing apparatus allows operators to freely set document formats and create documents. For this reason, if a plurality of types of documents are created, a plurality of document formats (e.g., the order of "title", "date", and the like, and format information such as underline information and character modification information) are created according to different operators, resulting in difficulty in reading. That is, although the conventional apparatuses allow various formats to be set in accordance with the tastes and purposes of operators, whenever an operator tries to create a document according to the format of a document created by another operator, a format change must be performed. Such repetitions of a format changing operation require much labor and time. In addition, in the conventional document processing apparatuses, constituent elements must be input in the same order as that of the constituent elements of a converted format, thus imposing limitations on a document to be converted.